lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Carr-Dregg
'''Elise Carr-Dregg '''is a character in the series. She was the loving, but unappreciated wife of griping musician Calvin Dregg who wanted to sue Superman. She was portrayed by Michele Abrams. Personality Elise is shown to love her husband dearly and has a great amount of patience with him despite the fact that he takes her for granted. However when she is pushed too far, she bravely plucks up the courage to divorce him and start a new life of her own. History Not much is known about Elise except that she worked as a waitress at a restaurant and some time later met and married Calvin. However he never told anyone they were married because in his opinion, Elise's friends would think she had married a vagrant. Season 2 While she was watching Calvin putting on a guitar performance at a fete, a speaker was about to land on top of him. Superman however saved him in the nick of time and while Elise was very grateful to the Man of Steel, Calvin however was not and complained that his hand was broken and demanded that Superman took him to the hospital. Afterwards Calvin's hand was in a sling, but he continued to complain, telling her that he was a talented musician who needed both his hands to perform. Elise tried to assure him that he would be fine and should be more grateful for being alive. Calvin returned this with a scornful remark saying that her job as a waitress was nothing compared to his musical career and she wouldn't know art if "it came up and bit her kneecap." Superman was shocked and rebuked him saying that people who loved each other were meant to be kind to each other. Calvin then rudely told Superman to mind his own business and said that he ruined his life. Elise put her head in her hands as if to say "Why Me?" An exasperated Superman told him that his hand would be fine. Elise gently told Superman to leave saying that she would be fine and that Calvin would never calm down unless he did. She then thanked him one last time. Superman flew away and Calvin screamed the same words he had said earlier. Elise sadly shook her head, amazed at how childish and ungrateful Calvin was behaving. The next day, she set off for work, leaving behind a tray with everything that Calvin would need before kissing him goodbye. But Calvin still wasn't satisfied and asked what he would do if he need anything else. She told him that she had to go to work and everything would be fine. When Elise returned home, Calvin told her about hiring lawyer Barry Barker to sue Superman and she agreed to help him. Calvin is later waiting for her in a restaurant asking for a portable television to be brought to her so he could see his interview on the Jerry show. Elise then asked Calvin after he won the lawsuit if would then tell everyone he was married to her. Calvin agreed but gave the same excuse of why he never said anything. She then complimented him on how wonderful he looked on television and even put her arm on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. However Clark Kent and Lois Lane were there too and Clark wasn't pleased with having to listen to an exaggerated sob story interview scorning his other identity so he used his laser vision to destroy the television. Calvin was furious and berated Elise for buying a defective television and left with her close behind. Soon at court, Elise, Calvin and Barker were there. Superman was there too with honest lawyer Constance Hunter taking his case along with the support of Lois, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen. She gave her exaggerated statement to Barker on how thanks to Superman, Calvin would never be able to use his hand again. They then broke for a recess. Elise was then approached by Lois who berated her for perjury especially for a man who wouldn't even admit that he was married to her. Elise tried to leave, but Lois said that Calvin didn't truly love her. She then said that you could tell how a man loves a woman by the way that he treats her and looks at her. Elise believes that Lois is talking about finding the perfect man for herself and is happy for her. Lois however tells her that her man was far from perfect but said that difference between him and Calvin was that she cared more about her happiness more than his own. Later as the case went on, Superman suddenly smelt a C12 bomb that was concealed in a briefcase and flew it up out of the courthouse before it exploded as quickly as he could. As he did so, falling debris dropped from the ceiling and Calvin used it as another excuse to complain, saying that the dust from the debris was in his eyes and blinding him. Hearing this, Elise finally lost her temper and silenced Calvin. She then berated him for his ingratitude, saying that they would all be dead if Superman hadn't of saved them and had had enough of his selfish and abusive behavior. She then told the court the truth that Calvin only wanted the money and had used her to lie for him. Calvin tried to reason with her but she demanded a divorce, also being upset that no one ever knew they were married in the first place. With this new line of evidence and Superman also saving their lives, Calvin lost his case. Elise walked out with Barker asking if she needed a lawyer for her divorce settlement. Later as Elise was walking out of the courtroom, Lois went up to her and expressed her gratitude for helping Superman and said she had done the right thing in standing up to Calvin. Elise then thanked Lois for helping her and left. It is not shown what happened after this, but it can be assumed that she did indeed divorce Calvin and went on to start another more happier life. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Season 2 Characters